


Training

by FelineFeral



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik thinks Charles should be challenging his powers more so he takes Charles’ training upon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. For fun and no profit.
> 
> Notes: A gift for lavvyan made for the secret_mutant livejournal community.  
> Italics indicate telepathic speech.

It occurred to Erik a week into their stay at the illustrious Xavier Manor that Charles wasn't really training. Sure he was using his powers, but there was a distinct lack of anything challenging: Erik felt the need to change that.

Wondering how to go about challenging Charles' powers without actually being on the receiving end, Erik wandered the mansion's grounds. One afternoon after several bouts of successful training with Alex and Sean, Erik came across Charles in the greenhouse.

Entering through the front door, Erik made as little sound as possible. He was barely half way to Charles when a voice chuckled in his head.

 _I know you are there, my friend. You'll find it rather difficult to sneak up on me I’m afraid._   

Erik scowled, “Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my head?”  

Charles only smiled at him before going back to the plant that currently occupied his attention.  

Frowning, Erik built a couple more walls in his mind. Part of him felt that he could trust Charles, but the other part…well it thought a few more safety measures couldn’t hurt.  

Hearing movement outside and faint voices, a shark-like smile suddenly fell on Erik’s face. Careful to keep his thoughts to himself, Erik moved behind Charles wrapped his arms around the shorter man.  

Titling his head up, Charles asked, “What are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Erik pulled Charles into a kiss before he could look away; his hands started roaming Charles’ body.  

Shivering Charles pulled away, “Quite. However this is not a very private spot.”  

Following Charles, Erik enveloped him again, “Does that matter? You should be able to distract anyone who might see.” His hands pushed under layers of clothes to reach the skin beneath.  

Charles let out startled like yelp when a cool hand slipped beneath his trousers and underwear. Erik captured his mouth in a punishing kiss when he tried to object again.  

 _“That’s cheating, my friend.”_  

Stroking him again, Erik took delight in the way Charles shuddered. 

 _“Even if you’re enjoying it?”_ Before Charles could snap back with a suitable response Erik released him. He let out a huff of laughter when Charles mewled at the loss of touch.  

Using his hands for the ridiculous plastic buttons and his powers for anything metal, Erik began divesting them both of their clothing.  

Charles for his part did very little more than pull his vest off over his head. His mind was busy convincing the pair set on entering the greenhouse they’d much rather be elsewhere. Satisfaction flooded him at how easy it was to push them away.  

Pulling Erik down towards him, Charles smirked, “That’s a little more private.”  

Kissing Charles, Erik just held back a smile. This was one of his better plans. There were perks for both of them and not a chance either of them was going to die.  

Later when they were curled up together and sated, Erik let out a chuckle. Perhaps this hadn’t been the way to go about challenging Charles’ powers. Sending Alex and Sean away wasn’t particularly difficult and he’d only briefly felt familiar metal pass them once more.  

Just as he started to shift, Charles placed a hand on his chest and muttered, “It was Raven, the third person. She’s going to keep everyone else away. We’ll meet them in the dinning room later.” 

Erik chuckled, “You knew didn’t you? What I was trying to do?”  

Sheepishly Charles nodded. 

“Then why?” 

“Do you think I was going to say no to sex?”  

Kissing the top of his head, Erik told Charles’, “How could I ever think that?” 


End file.
